


Ugu?

by NoonoosKitchen



Series: Shukitashu canapés [7]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, fox do you even uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoonoosKitchen/pseuds/NoonoosKitchen
Summary: Yusuke’s complete ignorance of internet terms drives Futaba crazy some times.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Kitagawa Yusuke, Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Shukitashu canapés [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615258
Comments: 7
Kudos: 93





	Ugu?

Today is a nice, sunny day. The sky is clear, and the temperature is perfectly balanced not to be too hot or too cold. The most perfect of days to get out of the house. That’s why Futaba decides to leave the stuffy atmosphere of her room and move her base to Akira’s instead.

Thankfully, there’re no patrons in Leblanc - as usual - so when she gets to the store, she quickly greets Sojiro and heads to the stairs, climbing them two at a time.

“Akiraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Gimme shelter in your abo…!! Oh.”

When she arrives at the attic entrance, she finds Akira helping Morgana into his bag and Yusuke sitting on the bed, pencils, papers and pastels spread all over the sheets.

“Where are you going? And why’s Inari here again?” She asks, glaring at the artist intently.

“I have a shift at the flower shop today,” Responds Akira, “Feel free to stay though, should be back in about 4 hours.”

“You always have to go to work…” She complains with a little pout, going to sit on the couch.

“Hey, if you want to volunteer and make enough cash to manage the group, go right ahead,” Her leader says with a small shrug before turning to the boy sitting on the bed. “Yu, I’m leaving.”

He gets a small grunt as a response.

“Will you wait for me to come back?”

This time it’s a small nod.

Akira’s expression breaks into a smile as he walks to the bed, climbing into it while helping himself with his arms as to not fall on top of Yusuke. “See you later.” He whispers before his voices get muffled, approaching the other’s face until the clear sound of a kiss is heard.

Futaba recedes back into the couch at the scene, face wrinkling in disgust.

“Have fun you two.” And with that, Akira exits the room and leaves the two alone.

The youngest of the thieves lets some seconds pass before she speaks up again.

“...Yu?” She asks, one of her eyebrows arching up as she glues her eyes to the other person in the room. 

“Please, I’d prefer you don’t refer to me by that name. It doesn’t feel right when it comes out of your mouth.” Yusuke replies without taking his attention off his drawing. 

“What is that all about?” She says with a scoff. 

“Well, the usage of affectionate names is quite common between couples. They’re called ‘pet names’.”

“I know what pet names are, it’s just… ugh, it was the last thing you two needed. I swear one of these days I’ll have a sugar overdose just by looking at you.”

That finally makes the artist look up from the page, eyebrows knitted in confusion. “Sugar overdose?”

“Yeah, you two are insufferable, being ‘uwu uwu I love you uwu’ all the damn time.” She mockingly says.

Yusuke blinks at her a few times. “Ugu? What does that mean?”

Now it’s her turn to blink. “No, uwu. Like, you know, uwu?”

“....” He tilts his head to the side, expression puzzled. “Ubu?”

“No, you dumb Inari, UWU!!” She snaps back. 

“.... Ubuo.”

“UWUUUUU!!!!”

“... Ugu.”

Futaba runs her hands through her hair and pulls at it. “AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!” She yells in desperation, falling backwards into the couch.

Yusuke looks at her dramatic breakdown, still extremely confused, but ultimately decides to ignore her and turn back to his work.

The hours pass by quickly, and before she knows it, Futaba’s stomach lets her know that it’s time for curry. She quickly says goodbye to Yusuke and leaves him be, the boy hardly noticing that he’s been left alone in the room. It’s not until someone climbs back up the stairs that the artist snaps out of his trance and his consciousness comes back to the real world. 

“Hey,” Akira says as he sets his bag on the table next to the stairs and starts walking to the bed.

“Oh, hello. Welcome back,” He replies, his mind still not fully operable yet. He looks at his boyfriend approaching and the conversation he earlier had with Futaba comes back to him. “Akira, may I ask you something?”

“Mmh?” He responds as he climbs up to the bed, lying down and letting his head rest on Yusuke’s lap.

“What does ‘ugu’ mean?” He asks, serious.

“....” Akira stares up at him for a while, processing. “... Please, never change.”

He doesn’t let the other respond before he cups both of his cheeks and pulls him down to tenderly kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to dedicate this masterpiece to my friend, who can’t manage to say ‘uwu’. Love you.   
>  And I also love you, for taking the time to read! Thanks <3   
>  [ twitter ](http://twitter.com/nature_check)


End file.
